


Scar/Star

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's 12 Days of Blacksand [9]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: DAY 10 - EpiphanyFollow the star that will take you where you need to be
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's 12 Days of Blacksand [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662955
Kudos: 3
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Scar/Star

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/23/2013.

The scar on Sandy’s back where Pitch’s arrow hit him is shaped like a starburst, pale against the warm gold of his skin, slightly raised, and, strange for a star, does not glimmer and glitter like the rest of him.

At first, Pitch had avoided touching the scar at all, seeing in it a mark of all his shame, all his iniquity. It seemed a sign that existed to tell him that no matter that Sandy seemed to have forgiven him, seemed to love him now, the Guardian should and would be wary of him. That, for Pitch, the past could never be erased.

One evening, as Pitch embraced Sandy on his cloud of dreamsand, hands and arms bending around the scar, Sandy had lightly kissed his neck and allowed a few words to sift into his mind like falling sand. _I’m sorry I can’t be perfect for you_.

“Oh, Sandy—no!” Pitch’s cheeks flushed with mortification as he realized that Sandy thought he was avoiding the scar out of _distaste_ for its presence on Sandy’s body. “That’s not why I’ve been avoiding your—back—at all. I thought—I thought you kept it so that I would never forget that I’ve done terrible things. So that I would never forget that by rights you shouldn’t love me. So that I would never forget that I’m a monster. And so that I didn’t have the right to touch it.”

Sandy looked at him, puzzled. _Kept it?_

“You didn’t have to—did you?”

Sandy smiled and brought his hands up to rest on Pitch’s cheeks. _Having this scar isn’t a choice. Not like this is._ He gently pulled Pitch’s face towards his own and kissed him lightly on the lips. _It’s a sign of the past, Pitch. Even I can’t change that. But from where you are now…_ Sandy indicated the cloud of dreamsand… _maybe it would not be so terrible to face?_

Pitch looked away. “But won’t that mean I have to start atoning for what I’ve done? And how can I atone and stay here with you?” He took Sandy’s hands in his own and kissed each palm in turn. “You’re too good. I feel too good when I’m with you.”

Sandy’s face was solemn as he looked up at Pitch. _Your pain is no atonement. You can’t undo the past. You must simply know it, and make the future better._

Now, Pitch reclaims the scar, tracing his fingers around the sensitive edges where the scar meets ordinary skin, watching Sandy smile slow and wide, just as he does when Pitch presses his fingertips to the love-marks Sandy has finally convinced him to leave, as if this remnant of the wound that killed him is just one more of those. And maybe, to him, it is. Sandy is older than the Earth itself, and so is he. There’s something inhuman in each that calls to the other, and Pitch feels the purr of this strange celestial darkness in his chest as Sandy lets himself be turned, and Pitch begins to learn the shape of the scar, the shape of the star, with his mouth. He plants lingering, wet, open-mouthed kisses around its perimeter, moving closer and closer to its center, unable to escape its gravity well, lost within the nebula of Sandy’s fragrance, Sandy’s warmth.

In an hour or an age, the scar trembles beneath his tongue, and he smiles against its rays, knowing that his shadowing of this one star with his lips has caused a sweet and brilliant supernova, that the unearthly light within Sandy now glows brighter and steadier than ever before.

“Shine on me, Sandy,” he whispers.

Sandy nods, and turns back to face Pitch. His lips leave light behind as he begins to tend to the jagged and long-forgotten crack over Pitch’s heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> lithefider said: *curls up* *rolls around in perfect OTP feels*


End file.
